


Behind blue eyes

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: За твоими голубыми глазами...
Relationships: Fred Durst/Eminem
Kudos: 2





	Behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashieru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashieru).



> Саунд: Limp Bizkit - Behind blue eyes
> 
> Ноябрь 2011

Мне кажется, что я с самого первого его взгляда пропал. Потерялся, растворился в бездонной голубизне его глаз. И мне кажется, что мы задолго до этого были знакомы целую вечность. И его недобрые, но такие, на самом-то деле, грустные и остроумные шутки, казались мне уже тогда простыми прописными истинами.  
И эти глаза. Как два океана – пронзительные, упрямые.  
И я тону.  
А он не столько ругается на весь мир, сколько требует внимания, прямо со сцены. Вздорный, крашеный в блондина мальчишка, с холодными, как льдинки, глазами. Каждый раз выкладывается по полной, раскачивая весь зал. Каждый раз выворачивает свою душу прямо в микрофон.  
Они верят. Верят, что рэпер, столь виртуозно выдающий подобные вещи со сцены, не может говорить правду. Что всё это – прихоти лирического героя, рассказывающего о грязи и страданиях, беснующегося сейчас перед жестоким залом, который после шоу садится в дорогой лимузин и едет домой, прямо в объятия любящих родных.  
Когда я смотрю в эти глаза, мне кажется, что я лечу вниз с огромного небоскрёба, с недосягаемой высоты в бездонную пропасть. Мне кажется, я, как по спирали, могу видеть раскрывающиеся витки его жизни. Понять и прочувствовать каждый вздох, и мое сердце сожмётся от горечи вместе с его сердцем.  
Он тоже это знает. Мальчишка, который силён, как зверь. Который жесток и опасен, как зверь. Снежинка, как зовут его темнокожие братья. Подчеркнуто-белая ворона. Я видел столько раз, как он мечется по клетке своего собственного сознания, бьётся о прутья, пытаясь найти того, кто сможет остановить его ярость. Кто сможет показать ему нечто больше…То, что успокоит его и даст ему отдохнуть.  
Жизнь столько раз сводила и разводила нас в самых странных ситуациях, иногда настолько, что даже мои друзья и коллеги по группе качали головами и пожимали плечами. Мало кто из нас верит в знаки или подарки судьбы. А зря, на мой взгляд.  
И помогать Маршаллу деньгами, когда ему было хуже всего, совсем прижимало, мне было не в тягость. Мне хотелось верить, что там, в голубых глазах, где-то на самой глубине что-то теплеет, делая его счастливее. Но сейчас я понимаю, что ошибался.  
Смешно подумать, я ведь прощал ему столько вещей. Столько ситуаций, которые выводили всю мою группу из себя, меня оставляли равнодушными. Я думал только о голубых глазах, в которых было столько боли, что иногда я не мог спокойно уснуть.  
Я с трудом сейчас вспоминаю, как же так вышло, что мы настолько сблизились. Может быть, все мои действия действительно оказались теми шагами, которыми я вошёл в клетку к этому зверёнышу, потому что однажды он позволил кормить себя с рук.  
В тот вечер мы не были такими пьяными. Мы не были ни под дурью, ни под чем-то более сильным. А, может быть, и были, только теперь всё это не имеет значения. В тот вечер я окончательно почувствовал, что я пропал.  
Что я тону.  
В этих глазах, настоящих и искренних.  
И тогда я не понимал, почему все так ошибаются. Почему они не могут просто заглянуть в его глаза. Голодные и большие. Мальчишки со взглядом дикого зверя.  
Это безумие продолжается и сейчас. Этот огненный вихрь эмоций, который приходит каждый раз вместе с тем, чьи глаза теперь светятся счастьем. Много времени уже прошло с того момента. И сейчас каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся где-то, мне отчего-то кажется, что я смотрю в голубую бездну последний раз.  
Правда, сейчас это небо. Бескрайнее и высокое. Серьёзное, но безоблачное.  
И я тону.  
Прыгаю прямо вверх, растворяясь в потоках его тёплых взглядов.  
Пусть то, что произошло в тот вечер, останется между нами. Но самое главное, у меня тогда получилось увидеть то, что скрывается в этих глазах. То, что находится на самом их дне.


End file.
